Depending on a channel bandwidth (number of subcarriers) and antenna transmitting and receiving configurations, the size of a beamforming report that is used to calculate a steering matrix at an access point can vary significantly. Typically, an average time of a sounding process using a standard based approach takes around 500 microseconds. This sounding can be done either on a per packet basis or at a coarser granularity based on configuration. If this sounding is done at very frequent sounding intervals, one can achieve superior beamforming gains. However, these increased beamforming gains would come at a cost of increased airtime required for the sounding. On the other hand, if this sounding is done infrequently and the location of a client device to which to transmit beamforming changes or if the multipath to the client device changes significantly, then the expected beamforming gains that one would expect may be reduced and further may result in lower rates and higher airtime consumption for the data transmission.